War Hero
by Silver Octave-Draconix
Summary: During the war on Iraq, David Copperfield dies after fighting off invaders in his base. He wakes up in Equestria to find out he is a earth pony with awesome combat skills. Soon though does he find out after reading a book he knows why Celestia, and Luna brought him to their world.
1. Chapter 1: Dead, not big surprise

In the heat of battle David Copperfield is on a mission to fight back invading troops from Iraq. "GO GO GO!" He yelled shouting to his squad. "We've got four more hours till E-Vac arrives!"

"Sir we can't hold out much longer! We've only got six more MAGs!"

David cursed to himself while shooting. He pulled out his radio. "This is MetalHead we need E-Vac here now!"

A buzz from the other side was the only sound David and his squad mates heard. An explosion was set off by a grenade about thirty feet away. David shot more hitting two Iraq solders. The buzzing stopped with a laugh. "HAHAHA! COPY THAT METALHEAD!" David looked up and saw ten fighter jets fly by destroying anything on the other side. "Tell me how many times have I saved you David!?"

David rolled his eyes, and laughed. "About nine million times! Good work though."

"How many did you lose this time?"

"Checking the bodies now!" David said running over to a few down solders. About six died, and four were hanging on to life. "We need six body bags, and four stretchers!" David responded.

"Copy that relaying information now!" David's friend said. "Alright we got choppers on their way sit tight!"

After David, and the rest of his squad returned back to base he went right to bed, unknowing what was going on...on another world...

* * *

"LUNA!" Celestia shouted.

"Yes?!"

"Look!" Celestia said showing a view of earth showing, a human.

"Is that him?" Luna asked.

"Yes sister he is the one."

"Do you thing he can stop Discord?"

"We needs time in our world to fight him. He needs to learn about how this world works."

"When is his time?"

"On his world, tonight."

"So, tommorow morning?"

"Yes sister! Make sure his new body is ready, and I'll make sure I inform Twilight that there is going to be a new pony in Ponyville." Luna nodded, and trotted off leaving Celestia alone.

* * *

An explosion woke David from his sleep. He grabbed his pistol, and ammo and walked out lf his room.

Wires hung from the ceiling, and corpses lay on the ground. The smell of rotting bodies filled David's nose with iron. He covered his mouth to prevent him breathing in dust. Gun fire went off as well as screaming of people dying. Metal moved showing Michael , David's friend. "Michael!" David yelled running to Michael pulling off a sheet of steel. "Come on hang with me we can get through this!"

Michael shook his head. "Y-you saved me...ugh...I won't last ...T-this sheet of steel has stabbed me." He said pointing to thw wound. "B-b-but you know...it was good being back-up...We made good squads...I just wish I could see my wife again..."

"You can make it Michael you can talk to Heather again!" David said crying holding his dying friend. "Please..."

Michael smiled then coughed up blood. "Say hello to my wife...tell...her..." Michael said drawing his final breath.

David stopped crying as anger surged forward fueling this body with energy. He got up then started shooting the Iranians inside the compound. "DIE!" He said right before a bullet was fired right into his heart.

* * *

**Well I know this chapter was short, but aren't most first chapters are? Anyways feel free to leave a review**!


	2. Chapter 2:A New Start part 1

Just after he was shot in the heart David fall to the ground. He was crying to himself, and mad that he couldn't fight for his friend. 'At least I get to join him...' He thought on his final breath. He closed his eyes, and accepted his fate. 'I know I died a hero, and that my son will take care for his mom.' He thought walking in a tunnel towards the light.

As he walked the light seemed to be moving away from him, as that happened he felt heavy. Heavier, and heavier his body became.'What the?' He closed his eyes, then opened to see an equine.

"Hello!" The equine said.

David jumped back screaming. "W-w-w-what are you? Your a horse!BUT y-you h-h-have wings, and a HORN? Oh man is this hell?Did I go to hell?!"

The large equine laughed for a mear minute. "You are alive, not in your heaven, nor your hell."

"THEN WHERE AN I!?" David asked as he tried to run but was stopped by a force.

"Calm down David, and then I'll explain everything to you." It said.

David stopped panicing seeing that the equine was not trying to hurt him. "O-okay..."

"David Copperfield, you died in a war, and you were brought here to make a new life. Welcome to Equestria, a world filled with magic beyond compair. I am the princess of this land, my name is Celestia. My sister, and I worked hard to get you here so you could have another chance at life seeing how you failed." Celestia said. "Now quick lesson, this world is made with four main races:Unicorns, Pegasi, and Earth ponies. Unicorns can use many types of magic. Pegasi can fly and have control over the weather. Then theres you, an Earth pony, they are often stronger, and hard to knock down. Then there's me, I am an Alicorn. Alicorns are all four races together."

"S-so I am a pony? Great..."

"I picked your race wisely, for one I didn't want you to know not how to fly an-"

"I flew a jet at mock II."

"AND you shouldn't be a unicorn you using magic would lf been too much of a shock on your mind."

"I felt a bullet fly through my heart."

"Look there a few more things I need to explain to you David." Celestia said. "You have a new name here. Your now called by your 'nick' name: Metal Head."

"Can I see what I look like?" Celestia made a mirror appier allowing David to see himself. He was black like the night sky. His mane was yellow, not blond though. On his butt he saw a tattoo. "What's this?"

"Its called a cutie mark. Your tallent is fighting. Thats why it looks like a helmet with a star on it."

"So...where do I go now?"

"Theres a small town called Ponyville. You'll take the next train to it. There you need to look for a unicorn called Twilight Sparkle."

"Then what?"

"Make some friends Metal Head."

David looked down with tears flowing from his eyes."Right...friends..."

"Sorry about your friend, I only had enough to take one."

"Right see you..." He said walking out.

He exited the castle and was met with two guards. Them smiled and led him to a train. He got on and fell asleep.

_"GO! Get out of here!"_

_"Can't leave without you dude!"_

_"Michael, go, that's an order!"_

_"I can't do that sir! I don't leave a man behind!"_

_"Understood, so any ideas?"_

_"No sir! Right now we are pinned down like dogs on a leash!"_

_"This broken down house won't protect us forever..."_

_"Sir we could throw my last grenade?"_

_"Stop calling me sir Michael, I have a name. I'm David, my men call me MetalHead."_

_"Sounds like a monster on a game I used to play."_

_"Yeah...well its nice knowing a nice soilder like you."_

The train made a quick stop that woke David. He opened his eyes to see a small town full of multicolored equines. It hurt his eyes looking at all of the ponies so he looked to the ground. He made his way into Ponyville and saw all the houses. 'So much for them living in barns.

Just then he bumped into a white unicorn. "Excuse me your ruffian! These are high quality fire rupies!"

"I-I'm sorry, I am new here."

"Oh! Really a new pony in Ponyville? Sorry about a second ago. My name is Rarity elememt of Generosity."

"Hello, my name is Metal Head."

"Sounds like a monster!"

"Maybe I am!" He said laughing. "Anyways do you know anyone named Twilight Sparkle?"

"You mean anypony, and yes she is my BEST friend!"

"Can you show me where she lives? I was told to talk to her when I entered Ponyville."

"Right away, but after I put these down at my boutique."

'Great a fashionista...' He thought.

After they left Rarity's boutique they left for Twilight's house. David learned she lives in a tree, that's also a library.

Rarity knocked on the door, then a small dragon opened it. "Awww aren't you cute!?" David said mockingly.

"Be glad Rarity is here..."

"Spike dear can we come in Metal Head here needs to talk to Twilight?"

"Metal Head?" Spike asked.

"Yep thats my name I was given. No really..."

They walked in as Spike went upstairs to get Twilight. Rarity sat next to David smiling. "It's not everyday a new pony moves from Canterlot. Why'd you leave?"

"New life...I guess when I got the chance to start over, I took it."

"What did you do?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you Rarity. You would think I am crazy!"

"I can see the past, and future David..." Rarity said winking. David started to breath quickly.

"What do you mean...?"

"I know who you really are Metal Head. Trust me, I can keep a secret."

"I died during a war back on earth. I died shortly after my friend did."

"So you really mean you started over...Look I'll keep this in between us."

"Thanks Rarity, maybe I can tell you more later on."

"I would like that, is it alright I call you...Star?"

"Cool a new nick name..." David said right as Twilight entered the room.

"Hello, I'm Twilight Sparkle!"

* * *

**I had read a fan fic that gave me an idea, and all the credit goes to the auther of "It's a Dangerous Business, Going out Your Door". In it Rarity found out she could see the future, so I added the past to it.**

**If the auther of the fan fic sees this I thank you for most of the insperation behind this chapter, and maybe future ones.**

**Please leave a review!**

* * *

**Rarity knows of David's past life, and has promised to keep it secret. Not only that Rarity has given a nick name. Will it stop there, orrrrrr will Rarity fall for this Ex-Human?**


	3. Chapter 3: A new Start part 2

"Hello, I'm Twilight Sparkle. Princess Celestia told me that you were from Canterlot. She must really like you."

"I don't know if you would say she 'liked' me, but yes I know her well." David said.

"Well Welcome to Ponyville Metal Head."

"Thanks! So what do I do now?"

"Do you have anythng? Like a new home?"

"Nope,I wanted to start off new."

"Clearly you wanted to get away from Canterlot. I don't blame you. I heard ponies are getting earthquakes up there." Twilight said sitting down.

"Yeah the last one was a doozy. Anyways I think I should try to find a job of some sorts."

"I guess we can talk when your settled down."

After Rarity, and David left Twilight's house they started to talk although Rarity was the first to say something.

"You can stay at my place! I mean I have an extra room that I don't even use."

"Sure, beats trying to find some-pony for a room mate."

Rarity squealed. "You can work at my boutique for the room though."

'I can already feel my man hood going...going...gone!' David thought. "Alright, just don't throw me into a dress when I'm not looking!"

Rarity laughed slightly. "Oh no your going to dig up gems for me.I normaly make Spike do it for on of the gems for his hard work, but now I have you! Come! Lets get you something to eat. I doubt Celestia put something in that stomach of yours."

**"RARITY!"**A pink pony yelled.

"Who's that?"

"Ugh...Pinkie Pie..." Rarity said. "Yes dear, what is it this time?"

"I heard a new pony in Ponyville is here!" She said without taking a breath."Oh is that him!?"

"Yes Pinkie, his name is Metal Head!"

"Oh coooooollllll! Sounds like a monster that's in the Everfree forest!"

"Everfree forest?" David asked.

"Its a place right outside of Ponyville. Its fully of SCARY monsters!"

"Well I giess then I will need to stay away from it then..."

"Pinkie Pie, we're in a hurry can we go now?"

"Yeps! SEEEEEEYYYYAAAAAAAAAAA!" Pinkie Pie yelled as she hopped off.

"She smelt like cotton candy...is that normal?"

"She lives with the Cakes at Sugar Cube Corner. That's where we are going."

"What do you ponies eat here?"

"I prefer sunflower sandwiches, and sugar cubes"

"So is everypony a vegetarian? I prefer to get protein from meat."

"You won't wanna try to eat meat here..."Rarity said.

"Why?"

"You turn out like Lyra, one day she tried to eat a cooked chicken, then she went crazy thinking that humans exist in this world."

"So ponies here can go insain...great..."

"Believe it or not, but Twilight went insain from missing one assignment."

'Talk about a die-hard book worm...'

"Anyways we're here time to eat."

As Rarity and David entered SCC they were met with smiles all around. Pinkie Pie had set up a party for David who had just entered Ponyville.

They ate, and laughed untill sunset where Rarity led David back to her boutique.


	4. Chapter 4 First day on the job

**Ok so I just found out David Copperfield is a real person. He is a magician, so yeah...I never even heard of the guy! I thought I just made the name up, guess not. Anyway on the story.**

* * *

David woke up seeing how he fell asleep. 'So, it wasn't a dream...' He thought as he got out of bed stretching his new legs. 'I don't think I'll ever get used to this...' He walked down stairs seeing Rarity making dresses, and suits fly around the room.

"No, no, no, oh heavens no!" Rarity said. "Ugh!"

"Having problems Rarity?" David asked.

Rarity jumped causing everything to fall including a suit that fell onto David. "Oh Star good morning! You scared me, and good morning." She said picking up some of the dozens of dresses that were on the floor. "Your up early."

"Had to back on earth. Had to be up and ready by six everyday, but Sunday."

"I see, strange how your world works. Wait!" Rarity said running up to David. "You said you would tell me more about it. I need some insperation for a new line of clothing to sell."

"Can we talk about it over breakfast?"

"Yes, wait a bit, and you'll have some wonderful eggs, and toast!"

'Well at least their not vegans.' He thought to himself. "Sure that, I'll pick this up for you while you go cook."

"Your making yourself useful already!" Rarity said winking.

David bent over and started to pick up the many dresses, and suits that covered more then fifty percent of the large ground floor of Rarity's boutique. He picked up one that cought his eye. It was a camo suit that brought back memories.

_"Today's the big day for you David!" Michael said fixing David tie._

_"When are you and Heather getting married?"_

_"I don't know, she seems a bit off right now. After her dad died she can't stop stairing out our living room window. AH THERE!" Michael said finishing the tie's knot. "A perfect Winzer Knot!"_

_"Thanks by the way, if it wasn't for you, the general wouldn't allow this over here."_

_"No problem David, heck that's what friends are for!" He said opening the door. "Wedding bells call!"_

"David...DAVID...**DAVID!**" Rarity called snapping David from his flashback.

"Oh sorry, just some old memories... Hey can I have this?"

"I made it for you, so go ahead!" Rarity said. "Now, breakfast is ready!"

"Great I'm starving!"

David walked into the kitchen smiling as he smelt the aroma of the eggs perfectly cooked, and toast with the perfect golden gleam. Looking at this he saw a glass of OJ next to his plate. He smiled at Rarity then hugged her. She blushed for a second, then they started to eat.

"So, can you tell me a little about earth?"

David swollowed a bit of one of his eggs, then nodded. "Sure, Earth is a very different world then from this one. For starters we don't have talking ponies." He chucked. "The only thing that normaly talks are humans. We take up most of the worlds population, and we apparently love war. We have so many no one couldn't trust one another even if our lives depended on it, and it did."

"Equestria has only had a couple. I feel bad for you."

"Its nothing really, I joined the US Army when I was eighteen."

"How old were you when you died?"

"Twenty-nine. I was one year from leaving with full millitary honors."

Rarity looked outside for a second then back at David. "You seem happy you left your world."

"Not really, I left behind a family, and a good friend of mine."

"You don't look like a father to me."

"Ah that's what I thought untill Jared came along. He was eight when I died."

"Oh I'm so sorry!"

David smiled. "Don't worry Rarity, I messed up there. Jared never really like me. I never went to one of his games, plays, field trips, or even four of his birthdays. I was a bad father..."

"I wouldn't say that, I mean you fought to protect him if you could right?"

"Of course I would have, and that's what I did." David said finnishing his eggs. He stood up and walked over to the sink, and cleaned his plate. "So, any ideas?"

"Of course! You are full of ideas that fuel my designs." Rarity said cleaning off her plate. "Can you find your way to the store, and get me my order. Here take this paper, just give it to the clerk, and you'll get what I need."

David nodded, and left. 'She blushed! I think she has a SLIGHT crush on me...hehehhehe, funny...'


	5. Chapter 5 Birthday pt 1

"Thanks for the package!"

"No problem! Rarity is my favorite customer!" Said the store clerk. "So whatsw your name?"

"Metal Head, and yes I know, my name sounds like a monster."

"Well have a nice day."

"You too sir!" David left the store smiling, that until he saw a pony smiling at him. "Do I know you?"

"Metal Head!" Said the earth pony hugging him. "Who are you?"

"Its me, Hawk!"

David moved closer trying to not let other ponies hear. "Michael?"

"Yep!"

"How?"

"Dude God is awesome!"

"Ssshhhhhhh! How did you get here!?" David asked.

"When I didn't see you at the gates I knew something was up. I asked God where you were he told me you were in Equestria. Which happened to be a world he created souly for animals to run freely. All the mythological creatures did exist on earth, but moved here, and forgot about it."

"That doesn't really explain how you got here!"

"Alright, so anyways I asked god if I could go here to join you."

"And he said 'Yes'?"

"Yep, so what do you got there?"

"Something for a friend. I was on my way back to give it to her."

"Oh, so its a girl eh?"

"She's just a friend, I just met her yesterday." David said walking on.

"Wait for me! I want to meet her!"

"Then come on Hawk!"

"Righto Metal Head!"

David walked back to Rarity's boutique only to be met with royal guards. "Oh no...she's here..."

"Who?"

"The princess..."

They walked in seeing Celestia with a darker alicorn talking to Rarity.

"Yes I understand princess, but what about David?"

"He's for something bigger?"

"Like?" Asked David walking into the room they were in.

"Oh David your back! Do you have the gems?"

"Right here Rarity, so what were you girls talking about?"

"Nothing David, who's this? I haven't seen him before." Celestia asked.

"My friend from earth."

"Luna did you do this?"

"No sister, I don't have that power alone."

"Right...well that's for later to figure out. I need to go now. Come along Luna..." Celestia walked off leaving the room. It got cold quickly with the other alicorn in the room.

"David be careful. My sister needs you for some reason. I don't know what though."

"Thanks, um princess."

* * *

"Luna, what did you tell our hero?"

"Nothing sister, I just said good bye."

"Alright...well its almost noon I need to move the sun."

"Can you make this day a bit longer?"

"Why?"

"Today is David's birthday, and I think with all the change he's going through he forgot."

"Go tell him then, and I will. You care much for him, be careful not to get attached to him."

"I understand sister, but you need to not worry about me so much."

"I love you Lulu, I don't want you to get hurt."

"Okay, I'll be right back."

Luna walked back in the boutique. As the other's talked.

"Metal?"

"Oh princess whats up?"

"Happy birthday." Luna bowed and left.

* * *

"How could of I have forgotten?!" David asked smiling. "Today's my birthday!"

"Time for another party...wait till Pinkie hears about this...She'll go crazy."

"Then lets not tell her. We can go someplace great!"

"Like?" Asked Hawk.

"Well there's SCC, the lake, and there's a nice field to the west." Rarity offered.

"I like to swim." Hawk said.

"That sounds like fun, heck why not?"

"I'll get my swim suit! I haven't had any type of fun in forever. Then again I-"

"We get it Rarity..." David said smiling.

"R-right... Now I just need to go get something I made for you last night David."

* * *

Celestia was walking around her room wondering how David, or Metal Head was supposed to defeat a very powerful gods when he was only an earth pony.

Maybe he wasn't to do it alone, or was he?

* * *

**Sorry about the late update. I have a life outside of fanfiction.**

**And about the chapter, sorry it sucked...**


End file.
